La ausencia de un cadáver
by Florinda23
Summary: Lily Potter está muerta. O eso es lo que el mundo cree. Un día aparece en la playa y Scorpius cree que se está volviendo loco. Lily está más viva que nunca. Pero Scorpius Malfoy es egoísta, y no la va a dejar escapar.


La ausencia de un cadáver

Su cabello pelirrojo se ondea con el suave viento. Las olas chocan suaves contra sus pies, el sol ilumina su cabello, haciéndolo parecer fuego que amenaza con quemar algo. Su piel blanca brilla con el sol, sus labios rojos se mueven tarareando una suave melodía.

La mira y no puede evitar pensar que es una ilusión, una mas. Se talla los ojos, desesperado y da dos pasos, acercándose más a aquel ángel con el que ha soñado desde aquel primer día de septiembre de 2017.

Es una ilusión, esta seguro, por que ella esta muerta, aun recuerda las lagrimas saladas que corrieron por las mejillas del mundo mágico, cuando la vieron tirada en medio de una calle del Londres muggle. Los gritos desesperados de su madre cuando se entero, en medio de la cena. Recuerda que después de ese día, el mundo mágico no volvió a ser igual.

Escucha los gritos de su mujer, llamándolo para la cena, pero es que el no quiere cenar, no con ella, no con esa rubia hueca con la que esta casado.

El crepúsculo, justo la misma hora en la que ella murió hace ya tres años. Por que hoy, 22 de agosto del 2032, se cumplen tres años de que Lily Luna Potter murió.

Aun recuerda los gritos desesperados de Rose cuando se recupero de la sorpresa, de ver a su prima tirada a mitad de la calle, bañada en sangre, con la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de aquel autobús azul lleno de pasajeros que iban al aeropuerto. Recuerda la desesperación que sintió al no poder salvarla. Al sentirla morir en sus brazos. Se jala el rubio cabello, se cae de rodilla en la blanca arena de aquella playa virgen en la que vive. La india, una hermosa playa mexicana en la que Lily siempre soñó vivir.

Aun recuerda aquella última promesa que le hizo antes de besarla por última vez y que ella diera su último suspiro.

Sacude la cabeza, tratando de regresar a la realidad, por que sabe que es un sueño.

Levanta la cabeza, viendo a hacia donde hace unos segundos estaba ella. Pero ella sigue ahí, exactamente en la misma posición.

Se para trastabillando, y camina lentamente hacia ella.

— Lily — susurra con la voz quebrada.

Las lágrimas surcan su rostro. Ella voltea la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y le sonríe con nostalgia.

Scorpius corre los pocos pasos que le quedan para llegar a ella y la abraza. Con fuerza, con amor, con tristeza, con desesperación, pero sobre todo, con miedo, miedo de perderla de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Los sollozos de Scorpius eran levemente opacados por las olas al chocar con la playa. Lily le revolvió el cabello mientras él se refugiaba en su pecho y lloraba abrazado a ella.

— Nunca te deje — murmuro suavemente.

Los sollozos de Scorpius aumentaron al escuchar la dulce voz de la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? Se suponía que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Pero tenias que ser buena y sacrificarte en lugar de Rose…

— No me he ido, y no me iré nunca. — dice Lily levantando el rostro de Scorpius y sonriéndole con ternura. — Se que tal vez pareciera, pero siempre estuve luchando, por regresar. No fue fácil, pero nunca deje de pensar en ti…. Eres tu él que me ha dejado, me has olvidado.

Le reprocha y Scorpius desea no despertar jamás.

— Olvidarte es como morir…

— Pero aun así lo has hecho, me has olvidado, has vuelto a hacer tu vida, prometiste que me esperarías… y no lo hiciste. Me olvidaste y ahora ya es tarde… tarde para mi — dice Lily dejando que las lagrimas corran libres por su rostro.

— No, nunca es tarde, no te olvide, no lo hice, fueron mis padres… por favor, perdóname… te lo suplico, no te olvide, no lo hice, nunca lo haría... — los sollozos aumentan y Scorpius ruega triste por ella.

— Te casaste de nuevo, y me olvidaste. Hace mas de un año que vengo aquí con la esperanza de que me recuerdes, pero con los días me he dado cuenta… me he dado cuenta de que tú ya no eres mió.

Y Scorpius comprende que todas esas alucinaciones no lo eran, recuerda las primeras veces que la vio, corrió a aquella rubia hueca que era su esposa y la hacia suya frente a la alucinación que el pensaba, era Lily, en un intento desesperado por volver a la realidad.

— Y ya es muy tarde, por que tu serás padre, pero no seré yo quien te de ese placer, ahora no seré yo… — murmura Lily alejándose levemente de Scorpius.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Scorpius sorprendido.

— Scorpius — suspira — aquel día, no morí, eso pensaron lo magos que me atendieron, pero no fue así… quien si murió ese día fue mi bebe… mi dulce e inocente bebe. — los sollozos inundan a Lily y Scorpius comienza a comprender. — Mi recuperación duro casi dos años, pero lo conseguí, y vine aquí con la esperanza de que no me hubieses olvidado. Pero ya era tarde…

— ¡No! — grito Scorpius sobresaltando a Lily. — No es tarde, si tu estas viva mi matrimonio con Camila queda anulado y eres tu mi esposa…

La esperanza comienza a crecer como una chispa que va creciendo a cada segundo, pero esa esperanza se rompe en miles de pedazos cunado Lily niega con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Es muy tarde, ya te lo he dicho… pronto serás padre y yo no voy a ser quien arruine tu felicidad.

Y Scorpius comprende, comprende que aquella mujer con la que su padre lo ha casado esta embarazada.

— Si te vas, te llevaras mi corazón de nuevo contigo, y no habrá nada capaz de hacerme feliz.

— Te equivocas, para el mundo entero yo estoy muerta, incluido tu, y aunque eso me parta el alma, tu ya tienes una vida hecha, solo vine para despedirme, hace poco conocí a alguien, a alguien que me puede hacer feliz…

Y Scorpius se decide, por que ella es de él y si no es feliz con ella, no lo será con nadie más. Por que Scorpius es egoísta, y no piensa compartir a Lily con nadie más.

— Si estas muerta para todo el mundo, nadie notara la ausencia de un cadáver mas. — murmura decidido.

Pero Lily no comprende. Scorpius se para más decidido que nunca. Toma a Lily de la muñeca y la arrastra hasta la hermosa cabaña en la que vive.

Abre la puerta con furia y se azota. Camina directo a su cuarto con Lily chillando desesperada.

— Scorpius, cariño, al fin llegas. — dice una despampanante rubia apareciendo por una de las puertas con una bata de seda como única prenda. — ¿Quién es ella?

Camila mira a Lily con furia al ver como el rubio la arrastra hasta su cuarto, un lugar al que ella tiene prohibido entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Los sigue con paso apresurado y entra justo a tiempo para ver como Scorpius saca una caja de unos de sus buroes. La abre y saca dos anillos de oro blanco. Uno tiene una enorme esmeralda en medio, rodeada de diamantes finamente acomodados y se lo coloca a Lily en el dedo anular.

— Eres mía y de nadie mas. — murmuro de pronto furioso.

La acerco a él y la beso con rabia, con furia, con amor.

— ¿Quién es esa maldita perra? — grito furiosa la rubia.

— ¡No la vuelvas a llamar así! — grito Scorpius separándose de Lily.

Tomo el otro anillo de oro blanco, que era más grande y sencillo que el de Lily, y se lo puso en el dedo. De inmediato, el anillo que Camila tenía en su mano izquierda, perdió su brillo y el pequeño diamante que tenia en el centro, callo al piso de madera.

— Ella es mi esposa legítima, tú no eres más que un juguete más de mi padre para sus negocios — dije Scorpius con asco a la rubia.

Lily trato de soltarse de Scorpius al comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

— Pero vamos a tener un bebe. — sollozo la rubia.

Scorpius sonrió de forma cínica.

— Ese bebe no es mió. Eres solo una puta que se caso por conveniencia.

Toma a Lily con fuerza para que no escape y desaparecen, la rubia se queda llorando, con lo ojos hinchados y rojos, furiosa, lo destroza todo. Y es cuando lo descubre, mientras rompe la ropa del chico que adora, encuentra aquel baúl, lleno de cosas y fotos de aquella pelirroja con la que entro.

Scorpius piensa en su departamento en Londres y aparecen ahí. Mira el enorme departamento que hace más de dos años que no pisa.

— Te lo dije una vez Lily. Y te lo volveré a repetir. _Eres mía y de nadie mas_. — murmura Scorpius y la besa. — Y como ya has dicho antes, para todos estas muerta, así que nadie notara la ausencia de un cadáver más.

Y Lily no puede resistirse, por mas que lo intente, no puede, por que el rubio siempre fue su perdición, y no puede evitar recordar todos lo momentos antes vividos con él.

Desde aquellas veces que saltaba por la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor a la escoba de él para ir juntos al bosque prohibido y amarse hasta el amanecer. O sus peleas por quien era más inteligente, o quien era mejor en el quidditch. O todas las veces que él amaneció con el cabello rosa por que Lily y él se peleaban.

Todas las cenas, las peleas con la familia por que no aceptaban su amistad. El primer beso. La primera vez. Cuando se escaparon de sus casas, aquel verano, para ir al ministerio y que el mismísimo ministro los casara en secreto cuando ella apenas tenía 15 y él 17. cuando solo tres primos de ella los apoyaron en su relación, y su tío Charlie invitaba a Lily a pasar los veranos con él para que Scorpius y ella se pudieran ver.

O cuando finalmente ella termino Hogwarts y Scorpius llego por ella a la estación, y corrieron juntos escapando de la familia de ella, juntos. Cuando la madre de Scorpius los invitaba a comer mientras Draco trabajaba y platicaban de todo un poco. De cómo Harry mando a capturar a Scorpius por secuestro, buscándolo hasta el cansancio. Como juntos escaparon de Londres y llegaron a México, un lugar que ella adoraba.

También recordó como aquel verano regresaron para el cumpleaños de Astoria, y que ella nunca mas regreso. El accidente, cuando el camión de pasajeros se volteo y ella empujo a su prima Rose, para salvarla, y que Lily no pudo escapar, a Scorpius corriendo hacia ella, intentado sacarla de los escombros.

Recuerda ver sus ojos grises por última vez, sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, y después no sentir nada. Despertar poco más de un año después, en un hospital muggle en Francia. Y como se entero de que Scorpius se había vuelto a casar, con una rubia sangre pura que su padre había escogido para él, y llevársela a su casa en México.

El dolor de verla con él y que él la haya olvidado tan rápido.

Aquel chico muggle que conoció un día en aquel bar, tan parecido a Scorpius, que decidida a olvidarse de él, decidió darse una oportunidad con aquel rubio chico que se llamaba Daniel…

Scorpius la atrapo contra una de las blancas paredes del departamento y con desesperación le empezó a quitar la ropa.

Hicieron el amor por horas. Hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron desfallecidos uno contra el otro.

Varios días después, en el profeta, apareció que Scorpius había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro, y tuvieron que dejar el piso en Londres por los aurores que hacían investigaciones.

Pero Scorpius no soltaba a Lily para nada, no pensaba dejarla ni un solo segundo lo que le restara de vida.

Y no lo hizo, hoy, casi ochenta años después de aquel día, Scorpius sigue sin querer soltar a Lily. Sentados frente a la playa, miran el atardecer. Miran a sus dos nietos correr entre las olas, la pequeña Claire de nueve años, hija única de Sophie, su hija mayor, y Marcus, de trece, único hijo de Drake. A lo lejos, están Sophie, y su hermano Drake, sus hijos, peleando. Sophie es la mayor por tres años, es rubia y tiene los ojos azules de su madre, Drake es pelirrojo y tiene los ojos grises de su padre, y aunque los dos sean adultos y tengan una vida formada, con su familia completa, ellos siguen peleando por lo mismo, a quien quiere más la abuela Astoria.

Scorpius mira con una sonrisa a Lily, que mira el atardecer con lágrimas en los ojos, y no puede evitar sentir tristeza, por que sabe que a su esposa le gustaría ver a sus padres. O a alguien de su familia, pero sabe que no puede, por que ahora si, ya es demasiado tarde, su padre esta muy viejo, y aunque tal vez aun le queden algunos años de vida, no puede ir a verlo por que le causaría mucho daño. Mira a los lejos, y ve el pequeño cementerio de la familia Weasley, cerca de la casa que en algún momento perteneció a Bill y Fleur Weasley, quienes en este momento están muertos, igual que los abuelos Weasley, igual que Charlie, Percy, Fred I y Angelina Weasley.

Todos están enterrados ahí, cerca del bosque, la playa, una cabaña y una estatua en honor a Dobby, el elfo libre, quien también esta ahí, junto a los miembros fallecidos de la familia Weasley.

Lily le da un beso en la mejilla, y se levanta, y camina hacia el mar, el sol hace brillar su cabello pelirrojo lleno de canas, el tiempo no la perdono, las arrugas hicieron su aparición, claro, pero no como los demás, ella, a pesar de los años que tiene, no parece tener mas de cincuenta. Algunas arrugas hacen presencia cuando sonríe, su cuerpo no es como cuando era joven, no, pero aun sigue siendo delgada, con el cabello hasta los hombros, y un vestido largo. Deja que las olas mojen sus pies y extiende los brazos.

Scorpius se para y la abraza por la cintura, que sigue siendo mas pequeña de los normal en una mujer que pasa de los 100 años.

Le da un beso en su blanco cuello y ella ríe divertida.

La ama, y esta seguro, que si ella muere primero, no lo soportara y la seguirá de inmediato.

Sus hijos llegan y los abrazan, un par de minutos después, llegan sus parejas, Ian, el esposo de Sophie y Loren, la esposa de Drake.

Marcus y Claire llegan corriendo y los abrazan mientras ven al sol ocultarse en el horizonte.

Los últimos minutos del día pasan tranquilos, el sol los ilumina vacilante, el cielo lleno de colores brillantes.

Y Scorpius no puede evitar pensar, que ellos en algún momento también se irán, como el sol, morirán en el crepúsculo, sonreirán por ultima vez, pero en ese momento, tiene la seguridad, de que se irán juntos, no tendrán que sufrir la perdida del otro, por que se irán juntos, nada los podrá separar jamás, ni siquiera la muerte, que los espera pronto.

Por que el suyo es un amor eterno.

El último rayo del sol ilumina, y después la oscuridad comienza a ganar fuerza. Pero el sabe que mañana el sol saldrá de nuevo, y podrá seguir viendo atardeceres junto a su Lily por un par de años mas.

La risa de sus nietos es música para sus oídos.

— Te amo — susurra en el oído de Lily.

— Y yo a ti. — responde con una sonrisa.

— Te lo dije. — murmura de pronto Scorpius, recordando algo.

— ¿El que? — pregunta Lily confundida.

— Que nadie notaria la ausencia de un cadáver. — le recuerda.

Lily sonríe como respuesta y le da un beso en los labios, y todos sueltan risitas divertidas por el chiste privado de la familia. Por que nadie realmente sabe, por que dieron a Lily por muerta, cuando aun estaba viva, nadie sabe a quien fue a quien enterraron en aquel ataúd, por que cuando fue el funeral, fue con el ataúd cerrado, así que nadie nunca sospecho que quien estuviese ahí no fuese Lily.

Todos miran las estrellas, brillantes, la luna resplandece como nunca, las olas del mar se ven rojas, como la sangre, todos miran como un águila vuela alrededor de ellos y juntos entran a la casa, que ahora pertenece a la familia Malfoy. Y esperan, siga siendo así por algunos años más…


End file.
